La Weasley más rara
by Misila
Summary: Roxanne es la única de sus primos que no tiene pecas. Pero, al igual que ellos, tiene puntos débiles. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa del los Black".
1. Angustia

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _angustia_, _euforia_ y _miedo_.

* * *

_Angustia_

Hay veces en las que Roxanne cree que su padre quiere más a Freddie que a ella.

Si fuese algo más mayor, en su cabeza habría una voz diciéndole que eso son estupideces y que todos los padres quieren a sus hijos por igual. Pero Rox tiene cuatro años y cero madurez.

Y ella sólo se da cuenta de que, cuando Freddie hace algo malo, papá no le regaña, sólo sonríe mientras mamá le echa la bronca a su hermano. Que casi siempre está diciendo lo mucho que Freddie se parece a Fred, que es un hermano de papá que se fue al cielo hace muchos años. Que todos los días lo abraza a él primero cuando llega de trabajar.

Roxanne siente que su padre la quiere menos a ella, porque ella no se llama como ninguna persona importante para sus padres. Y porque es la única de todos sus primos que no tiene pecas; incluso Teddy se las pone cuando va a la Madriguera; incluso Victoire tiene unas pocas en la nariz, que la hacen aún más guapa. Incluso Freddie, bajo su piel casi tan morena como la de Rox, tiene esas pequeñas motas que son la señal más clara de pertenencia a la familia Weasley.

Y todo eso hace que tenga ganas de llorar. De modo que, cuando su padre llega de la tienda y abraza a Freddie antes que a ella, como siempre, Roxanne se da la vuelta y corre hasta su habitación, porque el que le piquen los ojos es una señal inequívoca de que las lágrimas tardarán poco en salir. Se sienta en su cama y abraza su conejo de peluche, ya llorando. Porque ella no quiere ser la menos querida, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera enfadarse con Freddie, porque no es su culpa ser el favorito de papá.

Entonces escucha la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Roxanne sorbe por la nariz y gira la cabeza, observando cómo su padre ya está dentro de la habitación. Se frota la cara con la manga de su jersey, porque supone que, si papá la ve llorando, va a quererla aún menos.

Su padre se sienta en un lado de la cama.

-Rox, ¿por qué lloras?

-Por nada-miente ella. Mira a su padre y comprende, por la forma en que él la observa, que no se lo cree. Supone que tiene que decir la verdad-: Quieres más a Freddie que a mí, ¿a que sí?

-¿Cómo?-pregunta su padre, sorprendido.

-A él no le regañas cuando se porta mal, siempre estás hablando de él y cuando vienes de la tienda lo abrazas antes que a mí-explica Roxanne, convencida.

Su padre la coge sin dificultad y la sienta en su regazo. Se rasca el lugar donde Rox supone que hace mucho tiempo tenía otra oreja, y luego la mira:

-Vamos a ver, Roxanne. Yo os quiero a ti y a Freddie por igual-ella abre la boca para protestar. Eso es mentira-. Además, ¿cuándo te he regañado por portarte mal?-pregunta él.

-Cuando me perdí en el centro comercial-responde ella, enfurruñada. Su padre le acaricia el pelo y respira hondo antes de dar una explicación a eso:

-También le hubiera regañado a él si se hubiera ido-le asegura-. Nos tuviste casi una hora buscándote, y estábamos preocupados por si te había pasado algo-Roxanne enrojece un poco. Lo cierto es que vio una tienda de campaña montada y decidió que sería divertido jugar al escondite con sus padres ahí-. ¿Algo más?

-Te pasas todo el día diciendo que se parece mucho al tío Fred.

Esta vez, su padre no la mira cuando responde:

-Porque se parece, Rox. Tú te pareces más a la familia de mamá; de hecho, ella siempre dice que eres igual que tu tío Sam-entonces vuelve a mirarla, y ella sonríe, sintiéndose mejor.

Abraza a su padre.

-¿Entonces a mí también me quieres?

Papá asiente, y toda la angustia que Roxanne ha ido acumulando en las últimas semanas se desvanece. Se siente más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

-Ah, por cierto, Rox-ella alza la vista de nuevo para mirarlo, y su padre le limpia los últimos restos de lágrimas de la cara-. Si abrazo a Freddie antes que a ti al volver es sólo porque él corre más que tú y llega antes a la puerta.


	2. Euforia

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _angustia_, _euforia_ y _miedo_.

* * *

_Euforia_

En cierta ocasión, Roxanne oyó a alguien decir que es peligroso dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Que es más práctico pensar con la cabeza, porque, como dicen los poetas muggles cuyos libros Rose colecciona, el corazón es ciego y no es capaz de ver el peligro hasta que se hace daño.

Roxanne almacenó esas palabras en algún lugar de su mente, sin hacerle mucho caso. Ella no suele dejarse llevar. Pese a ser tan Weasley como cualquiera de sus primos sin necesidad de pecas ni cabello rojo, ella es Slytherin y generalmente piensa las cosas no sólo dos, sino tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces antes de actuar en consecuencia. Una calma que sólo es superada por la de su primo Albus, pero es que él es todavía más serpiente que Rox.

Y esa información ha regresado a su mente en el momento más inoportuno. Justo ahora que está tumbada en una cama, completamente desnuda y encerrada entre los brazos de Daniel Nott, el cual tiene las mejillas aún más rojas que ella, acaba de acordarse. Y se pregunta si salir con su mejor amigo es bueno o tendrá consecuencias desastrosas, o si… si se acaba, ¿qué pasará con Roxanne? Porque Dan es la amistad más verdadera que posee… ¿y si le hace daño? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?

El motivo de que terminen los "¿Y si…?" es el mismo que ha hecho que comiencen. El joven que la mira de una forma que hace que le brillen los ojos con un sentimiento desconocido para Roxanne. Mientras la besa, intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos, una nueva emoción se abre camino en el corazón de la muchacha.

Unos minutos más tarde, Roxanne no piensa en la posibilidad de que lo suyo con Dan se acabe, ni en qué hará de darse esa situación. Lo que acaba de compartir con él es demasiado para que quepa en ella algo más que euforia. Porque no sabe qué pasará en el futuro, pero sabe que _ahora_, Daniel Nott es única y exclusivamente de ella.


	3. Miedo

Cuando llegue el momento, identificaréis lo que me pertenece de aquí; si fuera de Rowling, sería mucho mejor.

Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mis emociones eran _angustia_, _euforia_ y _miedo_.

* * *

_Miedo_

Toda su familia sabe que Roxanne tiene tal pánico a la sangre que se marea sólo con verla. Sobre todo, si pertenece a otra persona.

Lo que poca gente sabe es que hay otra cosa que le da aún más miedo.

Cuando Roxanne tenía seis años, su hermano se puso enfermo. Papá estaba trabajando en la tienda, y mamá tenía que ir a comprar una poción para que Freddie estuviera mejor, así que los dejó solos unos minutos. Rox recuerda que estaba hablando con su hermano sobre cómo Louis y James habían hecho trampa el domingo anterior jugando al quidditch, y en un momento de la conversación Freddie se quedó a mitad de la frase, sin completarla. Pensándolo ahora, fue una reacción exagerada, ya que el niño sólo se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, pero en aquel momento Roxanne se asustó muchísimo, porque Freddie no se despertaba y ella creía que se había muerto.

Durante su quinto año, Rox vio cómo sus dos miedos más grandes estaban a punto de hacerse realidad al mismo tiempo. Porque, en el primer partido de quidditch del curso, Fred se abrió la cabeza y cayó al suelo desde su escoba, fracturándose la mitad de los huesos. Y había mucha sangre, y su hermano estaba herido. Roxanne sigue sin estar segura de cómo no se desmayó en aquel momento.

Y todavía hoy, a sus veinte años, sigue temiendo más que nada que algo malo le pase a su hermano mayor. Porque Fred puede ser sobreprotector, irritante y pesado, pero Roxanne no sabe qué sería de ella sin su hermano.


End file.
